Life Lessons
"Life Lessons" is the eighteenth episode of season three of Boy Meets World, and the 63rd episode overall. It first aired on February 23, 1996. The episode was written by Jeff Sherman and directed by Jeff McCracken. Plot After seeing the final schedule, Cory and Shawn swear to study for the next two weeks. Of course, they don't study, and two days before finals begin, it feels like too much. They plan to confront Mr. Feeny on the subject, and elect Cory as their leader. He tries to talk Feeny, but Feeny insists on his schedule. He says the added pressure of multiple finals on one day helps students memorize the material better. Defeated, Cory turns back to his mob. Unsatisfied, Denny Burgess and his thugs, Jake and Kyle swear revenge. That night, Cory looks out his kitchen window while studying and sees a few shadowy thugs trashing Mr. Feeny's house. They break a window, hear Feeny yell from within, and scatter. Cory notices Feeny's look of despair, and feels bad. The next day, Cory learns that the act has convinced Feeny to retire. He says the number of disgruntled students is larger than ever, and he's no longer an effective teacher. Cory bickers with Shawn, because Shawn knew of their plan and didn't stop it from happening. Cory also admits he feels guilty for starting the whole thing. That night, Shawn finds Cory and Topanga and they all rush to the school after he tells them that Denny has assembled an unruly mob, and trashing the school with graffiti and vandalism. Shawn tells him to stop, saying that he learned from Feeny that they could peacefully assemble under the first amendment of the Bill of Rights, but when it became violent, they broke the law. Denny cuts the chains the school anyway, and Feeny immediately comes outside, making everyone except Cory, Topanga, and Shawn run away. After hearing Shawn tell of what he learned, Feeny has decided to stay and teach. The three students help him begin to clean up. Meanwhile, after a miscommunication, Brenda Marsh, a co-worker of Amy's and an intended blind date for Mr. Turner, shows up only to find Eric at home. She's a bit charmed by him, thinking he's Turner, but realizes her error when she sees the Matthews family portrait on the mantel. Nevertheless, she agrees to go out to dinner with Eric, for lack of anything else to do. When Eric tells of the situation, Alan is proud of him, but Amy is appalled. She feels as though Brenda is too old and has way too much life experience for Eric. On their next date, it shows. They go to Chubbie's, which doesn't impress Brenda at all. She tries to talk about Europe, but Eric's never been. Mr. Turner shows up and Eric decides to introduce them so they can be together. Before leaving, he runs into Christy, a fellow student. She seems like a better fit, and Eric gets dinner with her instead. Starring Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Lisa Akey as Brenda Marsh * Aaron Michael Metchik as Jake * Patrick Renna as Kyle * Ian Bohen as Denny Burgess * Anastasia Horne as Christy Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3